


Your going to be an amazing father, I know you are.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie being an amazing boyfriend, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Buck's parents react badly to the news that he and Eddie are having a baby he starts to question how good of a father he is going to be.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Your going to be an amazing father, I know you are.

Buck didn’t want to tell his parents about his pregnancy. It wasn’t because he wasn’t happy about it or because he was ashamed of his relationship, or anything like that. He just didn’t want to have to deal with what his parents would have to say about it.

He knew exactly how they felt about having kids outside of a marriage and he knew they would have a lot to say about it if they found out.

It was easy to keep it a secret from his parents, easier than he would have actually liked, because he hardly ever talked to them and he saw them even less.

Eddie was more than happy for Buck to keep it from his parents, he wasn’t going to force his parents to do anything he wasn’t happy with. And while he had told his parents fairly early on in the pregnancy he had been terrified about how they would react to the news.

Both men knew they would eventually have to tell the Buckley’s that they were going to have another grandkid they were both happy to push it off for as long as possible.

“Mum and dad are coming down for Christmas.” Maddie said as she and Buck had their weekly lunches together.

“What?” Buck asked in shock as he looked up from his plate of food, not remembering the last time his parents had actually come to see them on Christmas.

“Yeah mum texted me the other day to say that they were planning on coming for Christmas, said they wanted to spend it with their kids and grandkid” Maddie explained with a small shrug not seeing the big deal with any of this. “What’s wrong with that?”

“I haven’t told mum and dad that I’m pregnant.” Buck explained slowly, knowing that Maddie wasn’t going to understand this as much as he did.

“Why didn’t you tell them?” Maddie asked confused.

“You know what they said when you got pregnant. And you and Chim were engaged by the time you told them. Eddie and I have no planes on getting married any time soon, they going to go crazy.” Buck pointed out with a small sigh, placing one hand on his six month baby bump.

“Can’t you just tell them that you and Eddie plan on getting married, make them happy?” Maddie asked not able to think of any other way out of this right now.

“I don’t even know if Eddie and I are ever going to get married Mad’s. I can’t just tell them that if there’s a chance if might never happen.” Buck explained unable to help as he started to play with the food on his plate.

“Do you really think there’s a chance you and Eddie won’t get married?” Maddie asked in shock, deciding to focus on this part of the conversation for a second before they got back to talking about their parents.

“I don’t know honestly.” Buck shrugged. He and Eddie had been together for four years now and they were both extremely happy with where they were in their lives right now. “We talked about it a few times and we both kind of agreed that at least for now marriage wasn’t on the table. And I’m good with that Maddie. Eddie and I don’t need to be married to be a family.”

“Okay.” Maddie nodded knowing that if that’s what both of them wanted then it was the best thing for them. “Now what are you going to do about mum and dad.”

“I have no clue.” Buck admitted with a small laugh. “I know I have to tell them at some point but I don’t really want that some point to be to be in a couple of weeks.”

“You’re too far into your pregnancy to be able to hide it from them.”

“I know that Maddie, I’m going to have to tell them if they’re going to come.” Buck sighed. “I’ll talk to Eddie about it tonight. Can we just drop it for the rest of lunch?”

“Of course we can.”

***********************************************

“How was lunch with Maddie?” Eddie asked later that day as he and Buck eat dinner together, Chris was over at a friend’s house that night.

“My parents are coming for Christmas.” Buck blurted out knowing it would be better to just come out and say it and not try and push it away. “Mum texted Maddie the other day.”

“Okay.” Eddie nodded his mind not catching up straight away before he looked up at his boyfriend in shock. “Fuck, you haven’t told them you’re pregnant.”

“I haven’t.” Buck agreed with a small nod taking a small bite from his dinner before he added, “And Fuck, I’m going to have to now.”

“You’re going to have to now.” Eddie confirmed reached a hand out to rest on top of his boyfriends hand. “It can’t end that bad can it?”

“You’ve only met my parents twice. You don’t know them Eddie. You have no clue how they’re going to react.” Buck told him turned his hand around so that he could wrap his fingers around Eddies, needing all the comfort he could take from the older man.

“My parents took it pretty well, and my parents are very much the sort of people that believe you need to be married before you have kids, at least before you got pregnant. I’m sure your parents will be happy for you Buck.” Eddie tried to reassure the other man.

“Eddie I don’t even know how my parents truly feel about me dating a man, but I do know there not that happy about it and I do know that they will be even less happy with the thought of me having a kid out of marriage with another man.” Buck explained letting his eyes fall away from Eddie’s face and down to his food. “I know they were always going to find out but I kind of hoped I could tell them over the phone where I couldn’t see their reactions in person.”

“I’ll be there with you the whole time.” Eddie promised rubbing his thumb over the back of his boyfriend’s hand. “You won’t have to tell them alone.”

“Thanks Eddie, you’re amazing.”

“Of course baby.”

********************************************

“Mum and dad are at my house.” Maddie said the moment Buck answered the phone to her call the day before Christmas Eve.

“They are.” Buck sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face, a hug part of him having hoped that they just wouldn’t come. “Fuck.”

“Yeah and when I mentioned that we were going to come to yours for Christmas they invited themselves to come.” Maddie explained slowly hating how they had been able to talk her into letting them come. “I’m really sorry Buck.”

“It’s okay.” Buck nodded to himself knowing that there was no way Maddie would have been able to talk their parents out of it. “I’ll call mum tonight or something to tell them. It will probably be better than them just showing up and seeing that I’m pregnant.”

“Yeah that will probably be better.” Maddie agreed. “If they don’t support it I’ll try and change their mind before they come round for Christmas.”

“Thanks Mads. I’m gonna go so I can get ready to tell mum.”

“Call me if you need to talk to me.” Maddie told him not wanting Buck to have to deal with this on his own. “Anytime.”

“Thanks Mad’s I will.” Buck agreed before they said their goodbye and he hung up the phone to his sister and looked up at where Eddie had been standing in the doorway to their room this whole time. “I’m going to have to tell them.”

“Maybe they’ll be happy for us.” Eddie suggested even though both men knew that would probably not be the case.

“Maybe. I’m gonna call my mum now and get it over with. Can you keep Chris distracted in case there’s any raised voices?” Buck asked not wanting the little boy that he saw as his own sun to have to deal with any of his family’s drama.

“Of course. I’ll let him watch a movie I wouldn’t normally let him watch. That should keep his attention for a while, through most things.” Eddie agreed before he turned round about to walk away. “I’m here whatever happens, remember that.”

“Thanks babe.” Buck watched Eddie go, the older man shutting the door behind him, before he looked down at the phone in his hands, searching through his contacts until he came across his mum number and hitting call before he got the chance to chicken out of this. “Hey mum.”

“Evan baby.” Elizabeth said in reply and Buck could hear the smile on her face through the phone. “It’s so good to hear from you.”

“You too mum.” Buck couldn’t help but fiddle with the hem of his top as he worked up the courage to tell her. “I have something I need to tell you mum.”

“What is it Evan?”

“I’m pregnant mum.” Buck blurted out.

“You’re what?” Elizabeth asked after a second of hesitation. “Did you just say you were pregnant?”

“I did mum. I’m pregnant. Just over six months along.” Buck explained slowly trying to keep all of the emotions he was felling out of his voice. “I know it doesn’t really fit into the way you think people should live their lives and I know I’m not married, but I am really happy about this and my boyfriend is really happy about this, so can you just be happy for me even though you might not like my decisions.”

Buck seat there for almost a minute listening to the breathing on the other end of the phone before everything went silent and Buck knew that his mum had hung up the phone on him.

“You okay?” Eddie asked when he poked his head round the corner of the door almost half an hour later, quickly making his way over to the bed when he saw the tears in his boyfriend’s eyes. “What happened?”

“She hung up on me.” Buck told him looking up from his lap and over to his boyfriend. “I told her I was pregnant and that I was so happy about it and she just hung up.”

“I’m sorry Buck. I’m so sorry.” Eddie apologised as he pulled the other man in for a hug trying to comfort him.

“What if they still come for Christmas?” Buck asked worriedly as he pulled away to look Eddie in the face. “What are we going to do if they show up on Christmas day?”

“Hey baby, we will deal with whatever happens when it happens. But what don’t know what’s going to happen so let’s not worry about it, okay.” Eddie suggested knowing that he was never really that good at the emotional side of things but trying his hardest to help the man he loved.

“Okay. They probably won’t come anyway.”

“They probably won’t come anyway.” Eddie agreed with a small nod.

******************************************

“There not coming.” Buck told Eddie the next day as he walked up to his boyfriend.

“What?” Eddie asked looking up from his book in shock.

“My parents are not coming for Christmas.” Buck clarified as he seat on the sofa next to the older man. “My dad texted me to tell me that they were incredibly disappointed in me and that they wouldn’t be able to make it to our house for Christmas.”

“I’m so sorry baby.” Eddie said as he placed his book down so that he could reach over and rest his hand on Buck’s thigh.

“He also said that he felt sorry for whatever kid I did have as no one needed me as their father.” Buck explained as tears started to build in his eyes. “He thinks I’m going to make a horrible father.”

“You are not going to make a horrible father.” Eddie shock his head anger starting to build up inside him.

“How do you know that Eddie. How can you possibly know that I’m not going to make a horrible father?” Buck asked finding it hard to believe what the older man was saying.

“I know you’re going to make an amazing father because I have watched you be one for longer than we have even been dating. I have watched you with Chris for years and you are amazing with him and you’re going to be amazing with this one. I know you are.”

“You really think that?” Buck asked finding it hard to believe him right now.

“I know you are. You’re an amazing person, an amazing boyfriend, an amazing father to Chris and you’re going to be an amazing father to our son. I know you are.”

Buck let out a small tear filled laugh before he leaned forward to kiss Eddie. “Your amazing Eddie. I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
